Becoming Pan
by Peter Pan the Magnificent
Summary: This is a short story about how 'Peter' became 'Peter Pan'


**Becoming Pan**

Peter's mother looked at him adoringly. Her newborn son was here and well. He smiled at her and laughed. He was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. He had her nose, and his fathers eyes. Peter's father walked over to them and admired his newborn son as well.

"Oh, what a fine man he will be one day." His mother smiled. "He will marry and have many children. He will be as successful as his father."

Peter's father smiled at that remark. "He has your nose," he commented.

"He has your eyes as well," she said.

The two parents couldn't have been happier, but Peter feared their words. To marry would mean he had to grow up, and if he grew up he would get old and die! After a while, his parents left the room. Peter cried. He didn't want to grow up! He wanted to get away, but he was too young to move.

A bright light flashed and his window opened. The light entered and landed on his cradle. He smiled at the tiny winged woman and squeezed his fists. She was pretty. Her blond hair was long and styled, and she wore leafy clothing.

"I'm Tinkerbell!" she said. "I'm your fairy."

Peter smiled at the pretty little woman and laughed with pleasure. As she flew around, sparkly golden dust fell into his cradle. He was full of such joy at meeting her that he rose into the air. At first he was afraid; he had always been on solid ground. Soon, though, he enjoyed the feeling better than anything else. He followed the tiny woman in the air and away they went!

He laughed with joy as they flew from star to star. All the while, the Tiny woman talked to him about Neverland, a place full of joy and adventure. By morning they arrived at the island.

Peter became a natural flyer, and even when he learned to crawl, he flew most of the time. The tiny woman, who he learned to call Tinkerbell, spent the days showing him everything. She taught him the names of each tree and rock, and every creature from the beasts to the fairies.

The days went by without time seeming to pass, yet he grew. Learning to walk was challenging, but when he could use his legs he delighted in the feeling of running. He still liked flying better though. He hopped from rock to rock at the Mermaid's Lagoon and delighted in climbing trees. Tink always made sure he was well fed and strong.

When she taught him to talk he asked her all sorts of questions like, "where do fairies come from? How do we fly?" and, "Why do I have to grow up?"

To the latter she answered, "growing up is natural. You can not stop it."

"Yes, I can!" he said defiantly. "I will never grow up! I always want to be a little boy and to have fun!"

At that, Tink smiled. He was such a wonderful boy. It was sad that all children grew up.

Many moons passed, and Peter grew to be about eight when Tink noticed that his growth was slowing. He was determined to never grow up, and Tink realized that that was exactly what he was doing. Anything was possible in Neverland. A few dozen moons later, Peter stopped growing altogether. His will was so strong that every other being in Neverland also stopped aging.

"I'm the best there ever was!" he yelled when he realized his achievement. He would always be a little boy and have fun!

He knew every inch of Neverland and had many adventures. Everyday there was something new to do, but something bothered him. How were his parents? Had they left the window open for him?

He begged Tink to show him the way back to London, and she obliged reluctantly. He excitedly flew to his house and saw his parents. His heart shattered. The window was closed, and his parents were hovered over a new baby. They had forgotten all about him.

He returned to Neverland mournfully. He had barely been able to fly back. He asked Tink for some time alone to think, and think he did. Who needed mothers? Mothers were overrated persons, and he didn't need one. Realizing this, he felt complete except for one last thing.

Peter returned to Tinkerbell and announced, "From this day forth I will be Peter _Pan_!"


End file.
